1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display devices, and more specifically, to display devices including a habitat for showcasing animals such as reptiles, amphibians, and other animals commonly sold in retail pet or specialty pet stores and controlling the environment of such habitat.
2. Background
For the pet store owner or other animal keeper, control of environmental conditions such as temperature, lighting, humidity, noise, food, air and water quality, animal waste and other environmental conditions, within and immediately surrounding the animal's habitat as well as controlling access for handling the animal are common concerns in maintaining a healthy animal. Cold-blooded animals, such as reptiles and amphibians, require even greater attention to temperature control as an especially critical component to the survival of the animal.
To house the animal, glass, acrylic, or plastic walled tanks are commonly used in retail and specialty pet stores as both in-store displays and living quarters for all kinds of animals including rodents, reptiles, birds, cats, dogs, fish, and other commonly sold pets. The tanks frequently include a heating element such as a hot rock or heating pad, a light, a substrate, water, food, and other environmental features. A thermometer is often placed inside the tank at a convenient location visible to the animal caretaker to monitor the tank temperature. Such tanks provide a habitat for the animals during their stay in the store.
Often such tanks are placed on a stand and placed in a high traffic area of the store enabling prospective customers to view the animal or animals. Given that pet store owners may have a relatively large inventory with limited floor space, the use of single cage displays is often limited to select animals or avoided altogether. Because of the limited store space, more often the tanks are arranged in some sort of stacked relationship on a display rack. Normally, access to the animal is either provided from a room behind the rack where the store employee may enter or the store employee may access the tank from the front. In either case, the tank typically includes a removable top lid which must be held up or placed aside while the animal handler attempts to handle the animal. This often results in the animal escaping as the handler must hold the lid with one hand or having removed the lid completely to place his or her arm inside the tank to grab the animal, the removed lid leaves a large opening through the animal may escape. In addition, the ease in which the animal may be accessed by merely lifting a lid leaves the store owner prone to theft. Some display tanks may include a key lock system to secure access to the tank and thus the animal. Each tank may have its own lock or the lock may restrict access to a number of tanks. Keys are then distributed to store personnel. Thus, when an animal handler desires to show an animal to a prospective customer or otherwise handle the animal, a key is produced to unlock the lid to the tank. This still leaves the store owner prone to theft from ex-employees with keys and there is no accountability as to which employee opened the tanks. For instance, keys are easily duplicated and anyone with a key may access the tank. One employee may easily blame another employee. In addition, the expense of changing a lock every time an employee is terminated incurs an unnecessary expense on the employer. Moreover, even without a key it is not uncommon for a thief to merely force the lock open without undue effort.
In addition to the concerns of displaying the animals in limited store floor space and controlling the access and handling of the creatures, control of other environmental conditions is difficult in a multi-tank display. The difficulty of managing the heat control increases as display tanks are placed proximate to one another. In simple set ups, an in-tank heater such as a heat rock, which is a heating element covered by a simulated rock-like cover, is placed in the animal tank and plugged into a nearby power source. Many heat rocks simply warm to a particular temperature while some allow the operator to vary the temperature somewhat. In either case, the owner runs the risk of burning the animal if it is exposed directly to the heat rock for too long. In addition, such rocks may not distribute heat evenly creating similar burn concerns.
Moreover, the proximity of the tanks increases the difficulty of controlling the temperature as heat created in the lower tanks rises to the upper tanks. As typically some sort of lighting and heating system must accompany each tank or display, the tendency of heat transferring from one tank to another due to lighting equipment and heating equipment in a closely spaced display system results in inadequate temperature stability and control often resulting in the death of the animals, especially when the animals are left unattended.
Thus, one common practice is to space the tanks relatively far apart. This arrangement, however, wastes display space and lengthens the wiring requirements for lighting and heating power cords. In addition, each of the heating and lighting elements are typically connected to a single outlet panel controlled by a switch and thus individual control of the environmental controls of the tanks is not attainable.
Another environmental concern arises when the animals are left unattended, such as during off hours in which the environmental conditions in the store may change significantly. For example, nighttime temperatures may drop drastically if the heating system controlling the store temperature fails. Such change in the ambient temperature surrounding the animal habitats effects the temperature in the habitats which are not isolated from the ambient air. On the other extreme, during higher temperature ambient conditions, the store air conditioning system can cease functioning properly. In such situations, the animals are placed at great health risk as the ambient temperature and thus tank temperature rises.
As the health of the animals as both an asset to the store and a concern of the animal care taker is a serious concern, controlling the habitat environment, including access to the habitat, are paramount concerns in order to run a successful business or animal care taking facility such as a veterinarian's office and is something which conventional animal habitats fail to satisfactorily provide.
Thus, what is needed and heretofore unavailable is a more efficient multiple display case system with improved animal handling characteristics and improved environmental control features while deterring theft and providing access accountability.